


Go Get Laid

by luzaro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzaro/pseuds/luzaro
Summary: 战后的霍格沃茨，劫后余生的学生们开始成双入对，用恋爱冲淡战争的痛苦。与此同时，哈利·波特在格兰芬多的真心话大冒险聚会上发现了一个令人震惊的真相，那就是，他似乎是格兰芬多整个七年级唯一的处男……
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 49





	Go Get Laid

**Author's Note:**

> 因为这篇文章是基调轻松愉快的战后AU，所以大概会有以下几点改变：  
> 1.弗雷德·韦斯莱没有死；  
> 2.哈利和金妮在五年级下学期交往，六年级上学期分手；  
> 3.战后其他学院虽然大多数讨厌斯莱特林，但是没有人排挤他们，因为校长麦格教授强调了斯内普牺牲的意义并表示斯莱特林并非都是坏人

“轮到你了，罗恩，”弗雷德坏笑着看着他的弟弟，“真心话，还是大冒险？”

“呃，”罗恩紧张地咽了口唾沫，“……大冒险？”

他紧张地环视了一周围在旁边的格兰芬多们，鼻尖上的雀斑抖得像是要掉下来一样。哈利暗自祈祷罗恩的好哥哥千万别再给他出什么难题了；毕竟，梅林的裤子啊，上一轮轮到罗恩时，弗雷德让他去费尔奇办公室门口对着门缝撒尿——直到罗恩吓得脸色苍白，苦苦哀求之后才同意换了个更简单的选项。

“哇哦，明智的选择，”弗雷德挑起一根眉毛，细细地审视着罗恩——后者被他凝视的目光吓得不自觉的乱晃，“得啦，放轻松，罗恩，这个简单得多啦。你觉得……试试我们的新型产品，如何？我们不收你试用费，而且你将有幸成为全英格兰第一个将它吃到嘴里的幸运儿。”

“吃？吃什么玩意儿？”罗恩瞪大了眼睛，“那不会让我呕吐吧？话说回来，弗雷德，你为什么会在霍格沃茨，在格兰芬多的周末聚会上？我以为你在忙着赚钱呢。”

“显然，我是从霍格莫德的密道摸进来的，而且当然是为了赚钱，”弗雷德迅速从口袋里掏出了一个小小的浅紫色盒子。“瞧，我们打算把我们的新产品推向市场。这绝对会是韦斯莱笑话商店有史以来最受欢迎的产品。”

罗恩眯起眼睛，无声地表达着怀疑。不幸的是，哈利也和他有着同样的看法。虽然他对韦斯莱双胞胎的人品从不怀疑，但他们的确有一颗恶作剧的心，尤其是在他们曾把罗恩的玩具变成大蜘蛛并给他留下人生阴影之后。

“别担心，我和乔治以梅林的裤子发誓，它不会对你有任何危害。或许，对你的钱袋，是的，毕竟它有可能会让你上瘾，”弗雷德坏笑道，把小盒子塞进了罗恩的口袋，“它最好在睡前吃，所以你不用现在就尝试。放心，为什么你的哥哥会害你呢？”

罗恩沉默地盯着弗雷德看了一会儿，但对方的笑容无懈可击。“……好吧，”他不情愿地说，“但愿没事，否则我会写信告诉妈妈。”

“不仅没事，你还会爱上它的。”弗雷德勾起唇角，接着将视线转向哈利。“那么……哈利，该你了。真心话，还是大冒险？”

哈利在一秒钟内迅速回忆了所有人前几轮的真心话大冒险挑战，权衡了利弊之后，果断地说道，“真心话。”

“好主意。那么我想……你喜欢的人？”

周围爆发出一阵兴奋的呼喊声，哈利隐约能看到几个他不认识的七年级男生将手呈喇叭状放在嘴边激动地叫着，西莫吹起了口哨，连纳威都有些好奇地抬起了头。女生这边则是糟糕透顶：每个人都带着可疑的红晕痴痴地从睫毛下往上看。哈利惊恐地在其中发现了金妮，他的前女友有些羞怯地凝视着他，脸颊微微红了，仿佛——仿佛她还对他们的感情有所妄想……？但那是不可能的了，哈利已经有喜欢的人了，他就是——

“呃，”哈利深吸了一口气，试图不去看金妮那羞涩的脸颊，“我觉得，呃，或许换个问题？这个大概……有些老套了？”

“有道理，毕竟如果你喜欢的人就在我们中间的话……”弗雷德环视一周，颇具暗示意义地冲着女生们眨了眨眼，“我想她应该会不介意就在这里把你吃了。所以，好吧！换个简单点的，但也是我们都想知道的：你的第一次发生在什么时候？”

哈利震惊地脱口而出“上帝啊！”的同时罗恩尖叫了一声“梅林！”（很显然，哈利震惊的时候的麻瓜口癖依然根深蒂固），而比起哈利的震惊，罗恩似乎更像是那个被问起“第一次”的人。“换个问题，弗雷德！拜托，我可不想想象我的好哥们和我妹妹羞羞的画面！”

金妮的脸颊红得更深了，于是哈利决定在一切不可挽回之前让误会停止下来，“不，罗恩，实际上，我和金妮没有——我是说，我现在还没有什么‘第一次’，就是说，我没有和任何人，呃。”

一阵可怕的沉默。

几秒钟之后，佩蒂尔双胞胎姐妹中的一个，似乎是叫帕瓦蒂的那个，突然以痴迷的语气说道，“多么传统，多么绅士，帕德玛，我喜欢这样禁欲的男孩。”

“呃，”哈利说。

“也可能说明他那方面有问题。”帕德玛不置可否地看了哈利一眼。

哈利决定他可能不太喜欢帕德玛。

“哈利，你知道，这没什么的，”纳威开口了，似乎终于决定挽救哈利越来越尴尬的处境，“我们都知道你很忙，你没有时间……”他绞尽脑汁地想，“去想一些这种无足挂齿的小事。”

“太可爱了，”帕瓦蒂用手绢擦着不存在的眼泪，“明明他一招手，就会有无数女生愿意和他上床，而他却选择为那个命中注定的真爱守身如玉。帕德玛，我喜欢这样忠贞的男孩。”

“也许更加说明了他那方面有问题。”帕德玛不为所动地说。

哈利决定他的确讨厌帕德玛。

“是的，你知道的，这没什么，”罗恩安抚性地说道，“其实我和赫敏——你懂的——我们也是在上周才，呃，反正你懂的。所以，这没什么。我们都知道你总有一天会从处男俱乐部毕业的。”

“好吧，或许你是对的，”哈利满怀希望地说道，“那么这个处男俱乐部除了我还有谁呢？”

一阵更加可怕的沉默。

“我觉得，我们大概可以跳过这个话题了，”纳威微弱地说道，“哈利，我们都能理解你，你肯定不会有时间在这上面……”

哈利不想承认自己以一种像是抓住救命稻草一样的神态转向了纳威，试图从双眼中传递出寻找同类的信号。

“……但你可能要失望了，哈利，因为我真的不是处男俱乐部的一员。”纳威说。

“呃，”哈利发出了半个尴尬的音节。

他真的不想去数他今天发过多少声“呃”了。

“没有人会因此嘲笑你的，哈利，梅林的胡子啊，”罗恩倒在床上，不可置信地抓了抓头发，“想想看啊，你现在是拯救了整个世界的救世主，魔法部长也会愿意跪下来舔你的鞋的。就连丽塔·斯基特也不敢对你写半个不字啊，你的粉丝们，民众们，他们会撕了她的。”

“不是因为这个，”哈利有些愠怒地说道。

经历过战争，他相信自己已经不会因为这些普通青少年的烦恼而感到羞耻。魔法世界和麻瓜界一样，都有着某种“如果同龄人都不是处而你是处，这的确有点丢脸”的青少年文化，但是，梅林啊，他真的不怎么在乎这个，何况18岁也还真的不算晚。只是——他突然真切地意识到战争对他的影响，在过去的七年里，除了和金妮那尴尬的交往，他没有任何感情上的进展，更不会有任何“成年人的生活”。

他并没有那么渴望性，渴望肉体，渴望偷尝禁果。但是缺失这部分让他感受到了他和同龄人之间巨大的落差……似乎他们一直都在过着正常人该过的普通生活，而他又一次地与他们渐行渐远。

他在战后重返校园后看得最多的就是成双入对的情侣，而哈利完全知道那是为什么。在战争的余威下，所有人都发现了生命和爱人的可贵，他们决心不顾一切，抛弃顾忌，大胆对彼此表白。这甚至被赫敏戏谑地称为霍格沃茨史上情侣最多的一届（赫敏知道一切，所以很显然，她知道这个也很正常）。

而哈利呢？他知道自己喜欢谁。他喜欢那个在盥洗室脆弱哭泣的男孩，那个胸膛被割伤后也让哈利的心脏同样痛苦的男孩。那阵痛苦为这段奇怪的暗恋埋下了种子，在哈利极力的否认下茁壮地发芽。

现在，哈利可悲地发现，他喜欢他，他爱他，但很可能他还是不敢表白，并不是说他不敢，而是说这里面似乎并没有什么意义——毕竟德拉科同样喜欢他的概率可能只有一百万分之一。

或者一亿分之一，哈利想，他觉得一亿分之一应该是比一百万分之一小，但他也不能太确定，毕竟，呃，他已经七年没上过可怕的数学课了。

于是就在哈利可悲地躺在格兰芬多的四柱床上，思考着一亿分之一、一百万分之一和德拉科到底喜不喜欢他的种种问题时，罗恩似乎已经放弃正面劝诫，进而选择用另一种方式来对他进行开导。

“你知道的，其实过早地失去贞操也不是什么好事，”他斟酌地说道，“18岁，绝对不晚。但是如果太早，比如说14、15岁，那肯定有麻烦，而且经常是那种，呃。那种不负责任的……滥，呃，交。比如那些斯莱特林们。”

“什么？”

“我是说，”罗恩涨红了脸颊，“如果太早，那也很不检点，就像那种滥……”

“不，我明白这部分，”哈利发觉自己突然浑身僵硬，声音冷硬得诡异，“斯莱特林怎么了？”

“哦，你不知道吗？他们不检点得可怕，”罗恩作出了一个像是吃了鼻涕虫一样的恶心神情，“据说他们四年级就有那种全员的性爱派对，任何人都可以和任何人来一发的恶心狂欢。想想看啊，四年级！比起他们那种堕落的生活方式，你不会觉得保持贞洁有任何问题。”

"……这可能是诽谤，罗恩，"哈利僵硬地说到，"这些很可能只是谣言……"

"哦，得了吧，哈利！证据已经明显得不能再明显了，"罗恩耸耸肩，嫌恶地说道，"你难道没发现，虽然每个学院都很团结，但是斯莱特林显然是团结得有些离谱吗？乔治说——那很可能意味着他们学院所有人在某种方面上都紧密地联系在一起。对，就是那种互相暖被窝的方式。"

"……不，罗恩，我还是觉得这不太可能。"

"那么你再想想看，哈利，想想看那个小白鼬是怎么成为斯莱特林的头头的。想想看在他爸失势之后他又是为何依旧稳坐第一把交椅的。这正是说明他们服从他不是因为马尔福这个姓氏，而绝对的是因为他那张小白脸儿啊，不是吗？虽然，呃，我看不出那张跟涂了白粉似的尖脸和摄魂怪同款的灰眼睛有什么迷人的……"

"我更觉得那是牛奶以及月光石的颜色，"哈利以一种近乎固执的严谨态度纠正道。

"呃，"罗恩烦躁地挥了挥手，"爱怎么形容随你便吧。总之，你明白我的意思。你不想要他们那种堕落的生活，对吧？"

哈利百分百确定他首先就不相信这个所谓的传闻，但是……没必要和罗恩争论，他想。已经很晚了，他们明天还要早起，他们就这个话题追究下去是不会有结果的。

"呃，我想是吧。"最终他含混不清地结束了这场对话。

然而第二天早上，当哈利坐在礼堂吃着糖浆馅饼，目不转睛地盯着斯莱特林长桌旁的德拉科和布雷斯·扎比尼时，他觉得自己不再能够"百分百确定"他不会相信那个所谓的传闻了。

好吧，其实有可能也只是他的过度想象，但是说实在的德拉科以前和扎比尼有过这么亲密吗？

比如说就像现在这样，肩膀挨着肩膀，过分亲昵地入侵彼此的私人空间，掰开苹果派一人吃一半，帮彼此传递高脚杯，眼波流转，耳鬓厮磨……

呃，后面那部分大概是他的想象。但那不是重点。

重点是，虽然扎比尼的确是德拉科的……所谓亲密朋友之一，但他们之间的气氛从来没有这么私人过。德拉科身边还有潘西·帕金森，文森特·克拉布，格雷戈里·高尔，以及偶尔会加入的西奥多·诺特。现在其他那些人不知为何都不在了，他们俩就呈现出一种极度默契、简直堪称是新婚燕尔的气氛。

或许，大概，可能，他们并不是真的有那种关系。

但是谁知道呢？

"……我敢很确定他俩已经睡过了，"罗恩发出一声像是看见野生毛毛虫一样的作呕声音。

哈利仍有些迷茫，他觉得似乎自己完全错失了这场对话的绝大部分，"什么？谁们？"

"奶油和黑巧克力双色球，"罗恩咕哝着。

"呃，不好意思，我刚才没仔细听，什么冰淇淋？"

"罗恩觉得马尔福和扎比尼是一对儿，"赫敏耸了耸肩，挖了一勺覆盆子布丁放进嘴里，"因为最近我在看肢体语言学的书籍，第11章讲到了暗恋、单恋、和互相热恋中不同人或情侣的肢体语言。他突然有点兴趣，看了一小段，决定用这种方式推理全校七年级生的恋爱状态——"

"所以你觉得他说的对吗？"哈利发现自己过于迫切、下意识地脱口而出道。

她略为怪异地看了他一眼。"哈利，我还以为你会更好奇罗恩为什么会突然看这种书……不过，好吧。我觉得，他的分析从某种角度上有些道理，"她放下勺子，以一种突然产生的学术激情说道，"通常来说，判断两个人大致关系的最简单的指标就是这两个人能够共同感到舒适的最短距离。如果他们只是陌生人且都认为彼此不构成威胁，那么这个数值大概是一英尺。朋友之间，普通朋友大概是5英寸，亲密的朋友、家人、恋人可以接受1英寸以内或是肌肤紧贴。"

一英寸，哈利看着德拉科和扎比尼之间岌岌可危的距离，他不确定那到底有没有一英寸，也许他可以临时把高脚杯变形成尺子……

"……然后，在这个基础上，判断两人到底是朋友还是恋人关系的关键就是'触摸'。虽然情况因人而异，但大多数情况下，朋友不会触碰后颈、喉结、唇角、耳垂、腰部等等等等……大体上一切具有性暗示的部位。"

扎比尼的手似乎是以一个极具威胁性的姿态放在了德拉科的手肘位置。但说实在的，为什么是手肘？手肘能算作一个"具有性暗示"的部位吗？摸一下手肘能传递"我想和你没羞没躁地亲热"的信息吗？

哈利阴沉着视线，阴晴不定地打量着斯莱特林长桌旁的两人。

然后扎比尼掐了一下德拉科前臂上的软肉。德拉科苍白如同糖霜一样的脸颊上浮上一层震惊的粉红。

"操他妈的梅林的裤子啊，"哈利说。

"他俩搞基真的太恶心了，"罗恩说。

"不得不说他们像是真的，"赫敏说。

随后德拉科眼睛睁得像铜铃一样，并且在恼羞成怒下奋而推了扎比尼一把，小声吼了句"你有什么毛病？"——但即便如此，在哈利看来，他俩之间的这种暧昧的调笑也太他妈的像是什么麻瓜青春校园电影的经典桥段了。尤其是，想想看，他们还是从11岁开始长达七年的同学兼朋友，这足以为他们的电影上打上"青梅竹马""温馨治愈""养眼美男"等等标签。

更别提，好像是刻意要火上浇油一样，在结束了他们无伤大雅的"打闹"之后，扎比尼甚至还刻意朝着哈利的方向……挑衅似的眨了下眼？

哦，这个烂人。

哈利十分、完全、百分百地确定他已经看不下去了。现在，不管德拉科什么态度，有一件事他已经是百分百确定了：那就是，布雷斯·扎比尼，绝对是在觊觎德拉科的屁股，以一种恶心的、浪荡的、轻浮的方式。他必须要在一切太晚前拯救德拉科岌岌可危的贞操（当然，如果他还有的话，哈利悲哀地补充到）。

"我要杀了扎比尼。"哈利阴沉地说。

"我要杀了他们俩。"罗恩反感地说。

"男孩们，清醒一点！你们怎么可以还是这么幼稚？"赫敏难以置信地说，"你们八年级了！不要在这里再提一句'杀人'！"

哈利坐在公共休息室的桌前，拿出羊皮纸和羽毛笔，蘸了蘸墨水写下第一行字：

联系上德拉科的方式

接着他发现自己现在正在做的事情似乎很不对劲。他确切想要做的——是搞清楚德拉科到底是不是和布雷斯·扎比尼在一起了，或者说，至少搞清楚他们俩有没有到达那个未成年人不允许的阶段。

但这背后有一个很大的逻辑问题。首先，即使他们真的在一起了，无论是只牵牵小手还是互相亲来亲去，都他妈的不是他哈利·波特的问题。

如果最后迫不得已要他亲自去问德拉科这件事，那他起码得给自己找个理由，或者找个可以说得过去的立场。

他思考者，在这句话后面打了一个大大的问号。然后他咬着指甲盖又深思了一会儿，从这个问号旁画了一条向右延伸的箭头，并写道：选项1：表白。

不不不不不，梅林的裤子，这可能会直接引向最糟糕最可怕的结果……

哈利飞速涂掉了那个选项，然后盯着墨水晕染的地方开始无助地发呆。最终，他犹豫了一下，又画了另一条箭头，写道：选项1：告诉德拉科，我不认为扎比尼是个好的交往对象，所以如果他们在一起了，我需要提醒他这一点。

接着他突然又想到了非常关键的一点。这个借口显然也不够有说服力——万一德拉科继续问他"你关心这个干什么"时他又该怎么回答？

他呆滞地看着那行字足有好几分钟，右手自动地落笔，无助地画了个箭头在选项1的旁边写道：解决方式：表白。

天杀的梅林！看来他似乎根本绕不开表白！

哈利扔下羽毛笔，痛苦得简直想撞墙。他完了。他已经彻底完了。他不仅不敢表白，还接受不了暗恋对象和别人在一起，可是如果他迟迟做不到第一点，那么后者几乎是必然发生的，毕竟德拉科可不会为他守身如玉（更别说他根本不喜欢自己），用不了几个月不知道扎比尼还是诺特还是什么别人就能和他在私密寝室里亲亲我我、共赴极乐了。

不对，等等。

说到私密寝室，哈利突然想到了一个他之前从未想过的、至关重要的问题。

"呃，罗恩，"他朝坐在壁炉边看魁地奇杂志的红发男孩问道，"你和赫敏，呃，你们俩做我们都懂的那件事是在什么地方来着？"

罗恩从杂志后面冒出半个脑袋，脸颊有些发红。"哈利，你问这个干什么？"

"只是单纯的好奇，毕竟我没见过任何格兰芬多男生带别人回宿舍。"

"哦，我想起来了，你还不知道这个，"他松了口气，看起来没那么紧张了，"其实，不只是我们 ，现在霍格沃茨的所有情侣都会去那个地方……呃……亲热。所以它现在叫'亲热屋'。"

"'亲热屋'？"哈利有些不可思议地问道，"为什么霍格沃茨会有这种地方？而我在这里这么久了却从来不知道？"

"哦，相信我，你知道的。嗯，它……它以前叫有求必应室。"

片刻的寂静。

"什么？！？！"哈利惊愕地长大嘴巴，他相信麦格教授和海格交往的消息都不会比这更加惊人，因为想想看看吧，那是他妈的DA以前的训练室，他们以前可从来没把那儿当成那个用途！"它——我是说——这是——为什么会这样？"

"实际上，一开始是因为他们隐瞒不了了，"罗恩说，"就在我们去找魂器的那一年，越来越多的学生加入了DA，光是上半学期就有小半个学校都知道或多或少它的存在了。然后战后疗伤时期，医疗翼床位不够，去那里又很方便……"

"好吧，我想我大概能理解这一部分，"哈利试图从震惊中恢复过来，"即便如此，为什么它会变成现在这样？"

"因为，呃，你知道的，战后情侣数量突然变得很多，人们都想放松，解压，但没有私密寝室——所以，你懂的。可能是因为当时气氛太压抑了，麦格教授觉得比起保留它的隐蔽性，还是让大家轻松一些更重要，"看到哈利明显不赞同的眼神，他又飞快补充道，"而且，拜托，连赫敏都觉得这其实很有道理！那个地方如果合理利用完全可以称为公共资源，否则它大部分时间都是闲置浪费着。"

"……好吧，"良久的思考后，哈利终于问道，"听起来很有道理——但是这么多人该怎么使用呢？"

"这里面不需要很多繁杂的手续，"罗恩解释道，"如果有人想进去来点私人时间，只需要站在门口把手按在门板上，同时心里默念他希望在什么时候用、带哪些人来就行了。有一个复杂的魔咒负责这一切。如果他预约的那个时间段正好没人，魔咒会显示给他看的。不过，任何需要预约的人一天都只能用40分钟。"

"这个魔咒不会让他看到那天还有其他什么人来吧？"

"当然不会，"罗恩说，"这是完全隐私的。除非你进门的时候正好被人看到了，谁也不知道还有什么人会在什么时间过来。"

所以这就是那些从"处男俱乐部"毕业的人的秘密，哈利恍然大悟地想到。

他还恍然大悟般地意识到了另一件事情，那就是：

他不需要亲口去问德拉科他跟扎比尼之间是否有什么故事了。只需要跟着他们看他们会不会两个人独自走进有求必应室——那就没问题。

甚至都不需要时刻不离地跟着。哈利想到了什么，绽开了一个微笑。毕竟，他有活点地图，不是吗？

他等了一周，接着是两周；德拉科和布雷斯的小点似乎从未在有求必应室门口停下过半步——虽然，哈利阴沉地发现，他们的确在这十四天里都几乎是形影不离地贴在一起。看起来不管他们是什么关系，起码布雷斯·扎比尼那残暴而野蛮的兽欲能够暂时克制下去。暂时。

然后就在第三周的星期二，似乎布雷斯·扎比尼也无法压抑他胯下那头猛兽了。

在注意到德拉科和扎比尼在有求必应室的门口驻足了足足五分钟之久后，哈利果断地冲出了格兰芬多休息室，不顾罗恩疑惑的声音，径直冲到了有求必应室所在的位置。

到了那儿，不需要任何解释，他立刻就明白了为什么他们会在门口停留那么久，因为，天杀的，那里竟然有差不多十多个人在排队。而且所有的人看上去都暧昧得可疑，散发着一种情人节提前到来，或者集体婚礼要马上见神父了的诡异气氛。

如果说之前还有什么疑问，那么现在哈利已经完全确定那个以轻浮浪荡始乱终弃闻名的斯莱特林花花公子绝对是要在这里骗走德拉科的贞操了。

（当然，哈利决定假设他还不是已经得手。）

他看到德拉科就站在队伍的最末端，脸上没有任何多余的表情。他似乎正在低头整理他的袖扣，这个动作让他那铂金色轻软如同羽毛一般的额发微微倾泻下来，遮住他的一小半侧脸和长长的、几乎是透明的睫毛。他并没有做什么，可他的存在本身就仿佛是在发着光，他的手上拿着一本厚厚的魔药课课本，但他那震撼人心的美丽会让任何人误以为他手里拿着什么名贵的——

等等。魔药课课本？

哈利震惊地看了看站在他旁边的扎比尼：对方手里空无一物，什么都没带。

天啊。哈利感觉自己的大脑正像一个巨型金色飞贼一样疯狂地旋转、思考、分析并发出搔扰虻的嗡嗡声。他终于明白了。这就是布雷斯·扎比尼的阴谋。一个以"在有求必应室教我熬魔药"为借口实则厚颜无耻地进行下流骚扰的阴谋。

布雷斯·扎比尼绝对是找借口把德拉科拉到这里为他惨无人道的暴行制造条件。不然为什么他自己手里什么都没带？！

当他想到这一点时，哈利就发觉自己已经停不下任何下意识的行动了。他迈着一种自己都不敢相信的、仿佛傲罗抓捕犯人一样的坚定步伐疯狂地超队伍末尾的两位斯莱特林走过去。

"德——我是说，马尔福，"想到他们理论上还没有那么熟，哈利在半秒内迅速改口道，"我，呃，我有事情找你。"

德拉科和扎比尼同时抬头，略为惊讶地同时朝他看去。哈利注意到扎比尼的神色似乎并没有太多警惕和紧张；相反，是德拉科在看到他之后，双肩微微绷紧，神色显得有些僵硬，像是一只不小心被入侵了领地的猫。

"你是来找我麻烦的吗，波特？"他慢吞吞地说，但声调中再无从前的鄙夷或是讽刺，取而代之的是全然的平淡，"如果是这样，那还是请去骚扰别人吧：我的麻烦已经够多了。"

"不，我不是这个意思，"哈利绞尽脑汁地想要解释，"我是说——"

"抱歉，波特，但是我们所有人都知道你们之间的故事，"扎比尼突然从中插嘴，淡淡地看着哈利说道，"如果你打算在这里为你们的新仇旧怨而报仇雪恨的话，我会立刻报告给麦格校长的。她已经特别要求任何人都不得公开攻击斯莱特林学生——就连救世主也不例外。"

"不，我想说的是——"

"而且，"扎比尼眼也不眨地就打断了他的话，低头以一种在哈利看来只能说是肉麻得恶心的眼神凝视着德拉科，"我个人也不会允许你打碎斯莱特林最为美丽的存在。因为那是悲剧，而我不想让悲剧在我眼前上演。"

Holy Shit。

哈利很确信他的下巴如果能脱臼的话，它现在就已经掉在地上了。

而德拉科也只能说是"震惊"和"被恶心到"这两个表情加在一起的优雅版。

"我认为，或许你不小心让一打鼻涕虫钻进了你的喉咙里，布雷斯，"他干巴巴地说，"不然我真的不明白是什么让你嘴里吐出的每一个字都这么肉麻和恶心。"

布雷斯·扎比尼只是耸了耸肩，毫不在意一般。"我的荣幸，殿下。"

"我希望你们注意这里还有第三个人，"哈利说道，他恼怒地发现如果他再不加入进来，一切马上就会变成斯莱特林首席花花公子卖弄风骚的个人秀。"马尔福，呃——能借步和你说句话吗？"

"……当然，我以我全部的名誉保证我不会动你一根头发的。"他注意到德拉科带着防备的眼神，做举手投降状表示自己并没有恶意。

德拉科静静地凝视着他看了一会儿，脸上依旧没什么表情，或者说，至少哈利还分辨不出来。

"我还能有什么别的选择吗？"他冷哼了一声，道，"那么，请吧。你想在哪里说？"

"就在拐角那里，几分钟就好。"哈利迅速保证道。

德拉科挑了挑眉毛，一言不发地示意他带路。他们默不作声地朝拐角走去，就在快要转过拐弯处时，扎比尼那轻佻的声音带着笑意再次从远处传来，"你说过'不动他一根头发'的，波特！记住你的承诺，因为我可能想要一根一根地检查！"

"你该死的是有什么毛病，布雷斯？"德拉科似乎是终于忍不住了，他的脸上带着明显的愠怒，"再多嘴的话，我建议以后你跳过每一顿晚饭，因为我绝对会在里面下毒。"

扎比尼轻快而浮夸的笑容在走廊里爆发，随后慢慢消失了。哈利看到德拉科狠狠按捺下几欲上调的眉头，转过身来尽量平淡地看着他。然后，就在那一瞬间，或许是因为扎比尼那显而易见的调情而感到内心刺痛，或是为他和德拉科之间那种过于熟悉而默契的气场而心生嫉妒——某种情绪在一瞬间撬开了哈利的嘴巴，让带着妒火的话语如同岩浆一样流淌了出来。

"他在和你调情，不是吗？"

"什么？"

"他在和你调情，"哈利冷淡地说，然后不知为何，他恶狠狠地添上了这样的一句，"或许他正在那里想着接下来怎么扒你的裤子。"

"我不关心他刚才到底说了什么，"德拉科不耐烦地皱起眉头，"我关心的是，既然你有事情找我，波特，你就应该赶快把话说完，然后我们赶快各忙各的——"

"各忙各的？"哈利不知道为什么如此合理的四个字此刻在他听来如此刺耳，"德拉科，"他无意识地用上了德拉科的教名，"我不知道，为什么你那么急着让我们各忙各的？你和扎比尼是有什么急事要在有求必应屋解决吗？"

"那不然呢？我们的黄金男孩还以为是什么？"德拉科不置可否地挑眉道，"否则我们为什么要在这里排队？用你指甲盖那么大的脑子好好想想。"

"所以说，"哈利冷淡、阴沉地说道，"你们是打算上床了吗？"

他不知道外面的天气是怎么样的；但他觉得自己的体内似乎在进行着大气循环，一场闪电雷鸣，暴风雨。黑压压的乌云里浸满了阴森的嫉妒，如同毒药一样从他的眼睛、嘴巴甚至耳朵里弥漫出来。

他处在风暴眼当中，正在一点点被撕裂，不知道下一刻会发生什么。他甚至不能保证下一刻会发生什么。

"……你该死的是不是有毛病，"德拉科眯起眼睛，不可置信地看着他，"你在说什——算了，不，我没兴趣知道。如果你没有什么更重要的事的话，再见，波特。"

他转身就要走。

哈利觉得，他正在像一片羽毛一样，轻柔地飘进布雷斯·扎比尼的怀抱，然后被对方碾平、压扁、夹在书页里，成为他第101个猎物的收藏证明。

"过来，德拉科，"他一字一句地说道，"回答我。"

"我凭什么听你的，波——"

然后，下一秒，它就发生了；哈利几乎是看到了从自己双眼、嘴巴，掌心中飘出的浸满了嫉妒的黑云。他和它们一起像猎豹一样扑向德拉科，把瘦弱的斯莱特林死死地钉在墙上；后者几乎只来得及发出一声微弱的惊呼，就被哈利毫无章法的嘴唇堵住了嘴巴。

他的手靠在墙壁上，疯狂地颤抖。哈利几乎能够闻到他身上的味道，那味道不能用任何已有的事物来形容，不能用任何一种香气的名字来命名。可以说，他闻到了德拉科·马尔福。他闻到了月光，冰晶，熔化的银器和世界上第一棵月桂树。哈利不想打扰这一切，可他又是如此想要打扰这一切，他想通过这个怪异和疯狂的吻让对方也尝到自己嘴里的苦涩，像蛇胆一样的苦涩——那是嫉妒，你尝过吗，德拉科？

"德拉科，"他危险、低沉、沙哑地说道，"你为什么就不能听话呢？"

他怀里的人被他堵上了嘴巴，于是便不能再说话。哈利知道他喜欢的德拉科·马尔福一向都是一只好懂的生物。一只脆弱、胆怯、经常惊恐、容易被捕捉的生物。如果他早点这么做——如果他早点把霍格沃茨当作圈养的牧场，在这里驯养他的天性，教会他服从——那么德拉科就根本不可能离开。

他所做的事根本不是亲吻。这更像是单方面的逼迫。他知道自己在刻意阻止德拉科离开，阻止他反驳，或者更可怕的，阻止他呼救和叫喊。

不会有人发现。

德拉科在他怀里激烈地颤抖着，随后越来越平静，接着就像一块木头一样不动了。可能是哈利贪婪地夺走了他们两人份的氧气和能量；也可能是别的原因。他的眼睛仍然是灰色的，下眼睑闪烁着光芒，一只眼睛下像是流淌着珍珠，另一只则像是散落着钻石。他凝视过的最美丽又最哀伤的河流顺着浅粉色的脸颊慢慢流下，满满浇灭了哈利内心的那些嫉妒的黑云和愤怒的黑火。

噢，他在心里说了一声，然后不小心嘴上也说了出来，"噢。"

德拉科看起来好像完全变软了。他大理石雕像一样冰冷的脸变成了奶油布丁，糖霜蛋糕，和慕斯冰淇淋。他在他怀里，被弄得一团糟，眼睛周围红红的，长长的、透明的睫毛上挂着晶莹的泪珠，一滴、一滴地慢慢砸了下来。

"噢。"哈利重复道。

然后猛然间，刚才发生的一切后知后觉地闯入了他的脑海。

他像阿兹卡班的囚徒逃离摄魂怪那样飞快地逃走了。

最后，哈利决定像所有强吻后逃离事发现场的胆小鬼一样，写一封信来表达歉意。

以及，干脆借机表白。

所以他就这么写了。

亲爱的德拉科（我能这么称呼你吗？）：

首先，关于昨天的事，我真的很抱歉。

我……我不会指望自己会得到你的原谅。我写信的目的也不完全是为了这个。如果说实话，我会告诉你昨天的一切都是我一时冲动之下的行为，我太激动了，一时没有控制住自己。我不是故意的。

我本来应该能够更好地控制住自己，但是我还是让身体快于脑子行动了。或许就如你所说……这是典型的，格兰芬多式的不带脑子的行动，顺从直觉的报应。因此，不管你想怎么骂我，都如你所愿吧，如果这能让你稍微考虑一丝丝原谅我的可能性，你在礼堂中心当着所有人的面骂我都成。

但是……说实话，我的本意不是道歉。我想你需要一个解释，一个我为什么会那么做的解释。

因为，好吧，我想你昨天已经能够猜得到了。我爱你。我喜欢你。我爱你。（我知道在一封道歉信上涂改是很愚蠢的行为，但我希望你原谅我，因为我写这句话的时候在做一个艰难的抉择）

至于这个的原因……对不起，我好像真的想不起来了。这不是说你没有可喜欢的地方的意思！我当然不是这个意思！只不过，不管你信不信，其实我爱上你已经差不多有两年了。我已经没办法因为某个理由去爱你……它们已经慢慢变成了我的一种本能。

不过如果你非要我举一些例子的话，我觉得，不管是你那美丽的外貌啦，还是独具特色的幽默感啦，还是高超的魔药技术啦……都是可以成为原因之一的。

当然，如果你想让我找出全部所有的原因，来满足你这个永远保持自恋的小混蛋的虚荣心的话，我觉得应该也完全是没有问题的。

不过，在那之前，我想问你，如果可能的话，你可以让我做你的男朋友吗？

（PS：我希望扎比尼不是你男朋友，但如果他是，也没关系，因为他马上就会知道他完全不适合你。因为我会等你和他分手的。）

哈利·波特

哈利做着如果没人回信就再等一周再去见德拉科的心理准备寄掉了这封信，然后惊人地发现他在当天下午就受到了回函。

波特：

下午三点钟来有求必应室来找我。

以及，鉴于你那天当场逃走的丢人表现，我觉得有必要在这里加一句：如果你今天敢逃了这一次，你就永远别想再和我说一句话了。

德拉科·马尔福

哈利推开有求必应室的门，走了进去。

在推开门的那一瞬间，他曾经带着微弱的好奇，想象过德拉科会把它变成什么样子。

毕竟，这是一个——对于他们俩、他们彼此来说，都承载着太多回忆的地方。它曾经是DA的训练室，德拉科曾经作为乌姆里奇的头号小跟班带人闯入这里，成为了哈利五年级下学期的噩梦；它也曾经是德拉科接受伏地魔的命令，花费了一整个学年修复消失柜的地方，这里想必见证了德拉科很多次脆弱的泪水与冰冷的噩梦。

当然啦，还有那一次——在最后之战中，哈利穿过厉火把他救了出来的地方。德拉科不知道，所有人都不知道，当哈利从近在咫尺的死亡中握紧了他的手时，他感觉自己似乎是又一次飞在魁地奇赛场的上空，捉住了一颗铂金色的金色飞贼。

有很长一段时间，以及直到现在，对于他来说，德拉科·马尔福和金色飞贼一样，都意味着希望。

他推开沉重的大门，直直地朝里望去，却是没有看到回忆中的任何一种模样。

他看到德拉科穿着学院袍，坐在斯莱特林宿舍的床铺上面。周围的景象——凭他的猜测来看，应该是斯莱特林的宿舍。四处都是银色和绿色的帷幔，墙壁上是闪烁着荧光绿颜色的火炬，天花板正中央是一盏垂着雨滴状水晶的枝形吊灯。

“波特，”德拉科挑了挑眉毛，注视着他走进来，说道，“在椅子上坐下吧。”

哈利在离他最近的一把椅子上迟疑着坐了下来。他不确定自己该说些什么。毕竟，他已经道歉，也已经表过白——除了等德拉科给出答复，这里似乎也没有太多他能做的事了。

“所以说，”德拉科面无表情地打量着他，“要做吗？”

“呃，”哈利迟疑地说，“什么？”

“上床。”德拉科言简意赅地解释道。

“等等，”一种模糊的、灰暗的感觉涌上他的心头——这绝对不是他想要的发展，“我不明白你的意思。我是说，如果你不喜欢我，我能理解，你可以直接说——”

“但你似乎很在意这个，不是吗？”德拉科歪着头，似乎有些困惑地打量着他，“你相当在意我和布雷斯有没有上床。我还以为你会喜欢这个呢。”

“我……我当然不排斥这个，”哈利莫名地感觉心有些发凉，“但我喜欢你和这种事情没有直接联系。”

“好吧。”德拉科耸了耸肩，低头开始玩弄他掌心的一颗什么东西，哈利随后发现那是一颗装饰用的水晶球，德拉科把它放在手里向上抛出然后再接住，玩了好几轮。

一段时间的沉默后，他突然说，“我和布雷斯上过床。”

哈利猛然抬起头来，发现德拉科正一动不动地凝视着自己。

他觉得喉头发苦、发酸、发涩，但是还好。他还能说话。所以应该不算太糟。

“那……那没什么，”他说，试图挤出一个微笑，“你，呃，你有……这方面的自由。”

又是一阵沉默。

随后德拉科发话了。“既然这样，”他说，“为什么你不要和我上床？”

“……那不是我想要的。”

“真的吗，波特？”德拉科又开始歪着头打量着他，那种不理解的神情仿佛一只刚刚踏入人类世界的白鼬。“你知道你撒谎的时候会抠你的左手小拇指吗？”

“什么？”

“我的意思是，你在撒谎。”

“……我没有。”

“既然你死活都不肯承认，好吧，”德拉科不耐烦地叹了口气，问道，“你到底想要什么？”

他靠在床上，斜歪着脑袋，银灰色的漂亮的眼睛安静地看着他。哈利在那后面看到了一条汩汩流动的、钻石组成的河。他突然很想吻他。不是想吻他的嘴唇，至少在这一刻不是。他想吻干他睫毛上下过雨的痕迹，咸湿的泪珠，珍宝和钻石。

“我想要你的心。”他说。

“如果我不给你的话，”德拉科看着他，慢吞吞地说，“你仍旧还会把你的心给我吗？”

“我会的。”

“即使我是个残忍的刽子手，以折磨救世主的心脏为乐？”

“我会的。”

“即使我喜欢把你的心泡在辣椒和柠檬水里，让你觉得嫉妒，不安，焦虑，觉得总有一天要失去我了，或者我永远不会爱你；而我则摄取一切甜食，泡进蜜罐，拥抱亲吻我想要拥抱亲吻的每一个人，寻欢作乐，肆意妄为，”德拉科慢吞吞地、冷淡地说出每一个字，直视着他，“你还会想把你的心给我吗？”

“你这个自私自利、无可救药的小混蛋，”哈利干巴巴地说，“你是怎么想出这么些可怕的形容的？”

“回答我。”

“……我会的。”哈利无可奈何地看着他，“难道你不是已经在这样做了吗？”

德拉科抿着嘴唇，以一种麻瓜第一次发现巫师的不可思议却又难以理解的神情看着他——终于他平静、面无表情的面具失效了，他的脸气急败坏地扭曲了起来，然后变得通红。

“好吧，”他嘟囔着，“我是甩不掉你了，不是吗？”

“呃——什么？”

“过来，波特，”他压低了声音，虽然平静但很轻柔，“你合格了。”

“什么合格？”

“成为我男朋友的测试。”

“噢。”哈利愣愣地自动站了起来，随后在德拉科身边坐下。“所以说——所以说刚才那些话都只是测试？”

“嗯哼。”德拉科骄傲地抬起头来看着他，“不得不承认，这样的测试还是有必要的，对吧？毕竟已经有太多人为了这张脸飞蛾扑火而来了。我必须让他们意识到美丽背后的危险。”

“自恋狂，”哈利小声嘟囔着，而德拉科则开始放声大笑。

他们坐在那儿，平静而幸福地依偎了一会儿，突然哈利想起了什么，问道，“你说的那些话——那些话全部都是测试？”

“从你进门开始起第一句话就是，没错。”德拉科挑了挑眉。

“那么，”哈利慢慢地消化着这个新的认知，“就是说，你和布雷斯没有上床。”

“没有。”

“那他为什么——”

“冲我调情，嗯？他故意的，”德拉科耸了耸肩，“他几个月前开始就一直告诉我你可能喜欢我，但我不相信。于是他就说，如果我们俩更加亲密一些，你就会来找我表白。”

“那我可能必须要感谢他，”哈利说，“我决定原谅他对你说的那些不合时宜的情话了。”

理智告诉他到这里差不多已经可以了，但是直觉还是让他收不住嘴，下意识地蹦出了下一句：

“以及，我也还没有……嗯，做过那个。如果你不介意的话，我们可以……试一试？”

“天哪，”德拉科拖着长腔假笑道，“救世主真的那么饥渴的吗？第一天交往，没有鲜花，没有礼物，没有约会，你就想把人骗上床了。”

“我当然不是那个意思，”哈利急忙补充道，“我不是指今天——”

“毕竟时间也不够了，不是吗？”德拉科掏出一块怀表，看了看时间，“每个人每天上限40分钟，只剩5分钟了。你想干什么都不行了，真遗憾，波特。不过，我猜，我还是应该奖励你点东西，毕竟你通过了我如此艰难的男友测试考核。”

他说着，闭上了眼睛。这个含苞待放的姿态在这个小混蛋的脸上简直太合适了；他正像一株无所畏惧、恃宠而骄的玫瑰，清楚地明白阳光、雨露、晚风都对他无比宠爱。所以就连被夺走亲吻，他也更像是从容的给予者。就如同玫瑰被摘下花瓣也觉得那是对世人的恩赐。

哈利狡黠地笑了笑。“我告诉你，我不会吻你的嘴唇的。”

然后他花了一秒钟回忆起德拉科银灰色的眼睛，和流淌着钻石的泪水。

他闭上眼睛，吻在了爱人的睫毛上。

END


End file.
